Judgement of The Six
by bloodredsky8
Summary: Disoriented and fearful for their lives, the Brothers of Light, Tomax and Xamot escape from Dr. Mindbender's captivity and plan their next move. They decide to seek the aid of their psychic mentors, to make sense of what happened to them. Mature rating for brief mention of torture and cult shenanigans, plus it might be creepy enough to be upsetting to some people.
1. Chapter 1

The Brothers of Light sat radiant in their shared bond, and in the glow emanating from a globe of light sitting in an eye at the top of the one idol they've allowed to be rebuilt..a great statue in their likeness, mirror image twins holding up a pyramid, one with his left hand and one with his right. The statue was allowed for security reasons, in case the brothers needed to forcefully use their talents to gain control. In the past, the globe of light reinforced their powers, back when they had many followers adoring them, mesmerized by the allure of their bond. When the brothers were separated, resting or otherwise distracted, the light helped them hold it all together. Now that their sanctuary was restored and their guests were willing, they didn't need to use it that way, -and they wouldn't, they promised they wouldn't and truly meant it- but it was reassuring to have in case of urgent need, just in case of trouble..to avoid the danger of all options being exhausted.

The brothers relax in the comfort of their desert Oasis, but know that soon their serenity would be shaken up by a visit from Dr. Mindbender the man who held them captive against their wills, tortured them and used their psychic abilities to manipulate others in a way they never intended...or wait. Guilty memories pass and forth through the minds of Tomax and Xamot; the strength of their empathic bond making it difficult to know who thought of what first.

Just recently, The Six had departed after a difficult...er that is _instructive_ two month stay. Their biggest ally among them, -and how everyone knew they didn't deserve her support- was Victorya of the Six. She had set them a challenge, "You are to heal Dr. Bender's psyche genuinely, without manipulating him," she had said, "There is something broken in him, and by facing him, you might fix something broken in you." She had warned the apprehensive brothers that if they were to destroy Dr. Bender with their bruised egos and desire for revenge, then she would have no choice but to call in some favors. She would call on the Six to (babysit) lend them support for an entire year, two months for each member. It was a touching honor they felt both threatened and shamed by, so much so that facing the sadistic and amoral doctor seemed an easier road to go down. Still...after their time with him, they were so filled with fear that they wished to end him before he could get close. Flummoxed, the Brothers of Light attempted to find guidance from the parting advice of The Six.

From Aurora the Generous they got, "Open your doors to everyone. Any person who shows up at your door after traveling through the middle of nowhere will have a good reason to be there. It could be as profound as seeking the light of your talents or as little as needing provisions and treatment for exposure. Remember, we put up with a lot from you two, so don't be too good to do the same for others."

"Fair enough, brother.." Tomax thought, then Xamot finished with, "..we've always done that." -Although in the past, once they opened their doors, nobody had ever been allowed to leave. They had to work on that.

Mishael the Nurturing told them in a patronizing tone, "Help anyone who seeks help, even if they don't seem to need the kind of help you are good at giving." He was encouraging this because the Brothers of Light had falsely passed themselves off as something Mishael and Aurora had devoted their whole lives to doing successfully, being healers of both psyche and soul.

From easy-going Donte the Solid, they heard, "Don't be victims. You can get into peoples' heads and read their intentions. Do it, and if you see trouble, don't give into your fear. Remember always that your biggest adversary is yourselves."

While Donte was solid of physique, his partner Petra the Shrewd was solidly built of heart and mind. Her parting advice was, "If people choose to leave, be sure they leave with everything they came in with. Don't accept gifts in your honor, more idols to build upon your egos."

From Mick the Salty, forever the jerk, they got a rare gift of humility. "I'm sorry I made all the sick, perverted jokes," he apologized with his sideways grin, "Your bond is love, both pure and innocent; love each other without shame."

Right before The Six departed, Tory the Loving held them in a long embrace and said, "Don't take it personally if some people choose to leave you after healing. Let them go." The brothers felt sad to see her leave, but the moment The Six were out of sight, the wistfulness had quickly turned to relief. Now they were getting word of Mindbender's approach to the gate. Fearful thoughts passed back and forth through their minds as they remembered back to their escape..

Tomax had come to awareness seconds before Xamot. It was the first long lucid awareness they had experienced in (weeks? months?), and the first thing they saw was a frantic Dr. Mindbender, and the first thought they could hear in his mind was that he was losing control of the helmets that had been pushing them further and further into a waking dream. ...Quickly brother... they thought to one another and focused their wills into the minds of anyone they could sense in the room. "Now you will show your obedience," Xamot said. ...Quickly, quickly.. they both thought, ...Release us... The doctor removed the bonds from their arms and legs, all the while gazing at them adoringly. They could see that projecting their psychic energy with the helmets still on was doing something to the computers, then remembered snippets of what the doctor had planned for them, understanding.

The woman stood off to the side, staring passively into nothingness. They had seen her observing them during their fleeting moments of awareness. She had looked at them coolly, without emotion, seeing them as valuable objects to be used, never knowing first-hand how dangerous they could be, like the doctor knew. ...They should die..die... the brothers thought, as much out of fear as desire for revenge, but they didn't have it in them to murder anybody outright, especially when they saw adoration in their eyes. "Only one of you..." "...shall leave this room alive," Tomax and Xamot commanded, trying to imagine what they would do when one was left standing.

Before the woman and doctor could begin hurting each other, the Brothers of Light could hear sounds of approaching military and became desperate to escape. They kept a calm face while departing, but inside they passed fearful thoughts back and forth, building upon the terror of one another until they could barely breath. How much did the authorities know about them? Where they there because of them? Mindbender had understood their value and made the effort to keep them healthy during their captivity. They had memories of how he used the helmets to stimulate them back into awareness for some basic function, like putting a straw to their lips so they could drink. Most of the time they had retreated deep into themselves, into a dreamlike trance where they were wrapped in each others comforting presence, but could only flail around with numb fingers and stare blindly through a haze of darkness.

The government though..what would the brothers be to any nation that took them into custody? What kind of value would they have to a faceless, impersonal entity that primarily existed to accumulate power for itself? What wouldn't it feel justified in doing in the name of national security? A frenzy of fearful scenarios passed back and forth through the brothers' minds as they ran for their lives. ...Disappear...never to be seen again, brother..torture...testing..pain...machines..permanent machines..never would be able to leave on our own...euthanasia..carved up...dissection..

Coming out into daylight, hoods pulled tightly over identical heads, the brothers willed themselves invisible among the crowd of dignitaries using various modes of transportation to leave the area. Tomax and Xamot calmed themselves and planned their escape. They needed to find a safe place to stay where they could lick their wounds and make sense of what had happened to them during their lost time with Mindbender. Tomax in particular was excited about the idea of transmitting the power of their wills through telecommunications. Xamot had mostly ..safetysafetysafety.. on his mind but was forever enthusiastic about the happiness of his sibling and had eagerly completed his thought. They mutually decided their best bet was to seek the aid of The Six, their psychic peers who had mentored them in the past. They were closest to Tory and Mick but didn't want to face them in their current state. They sensed that, while the couple was most sympathetic to their problems in the past, they'd be most disappointed in them now. -Best to avoid them until strong again. -Best to avoid Petra and Donte as well. The first would lecture and the second might overestimate their physical conditions, accidentally killing them on the way to throwing them out. He was pretty easy-going, but didn't have sympathy for weakness and failure. The safest bet would be Aurora and Mishael. They ran a private university and hospital in the United States. The Brothers of Light weren't well liked or respected by them, but Aurora and Mishael were psychic healers who never turned away anybody in need.

As the brothers walked among the departing dignitaries, they mingled with their minds as well, seeking out the one traveling in the direction they needed to go. Finally they found a man taking his private jet to Texas. "Close enough, brother," Tomax said. Xamot replied, "We'll have them drop us off on the way." They captivated everyone on board with their hypnotic charisma. "We will rest in the back.." Tomax said, while Xamot finished with, "..and you will not notice we are here." Then they tried to relax themselves, embracing for comfort, though they could hardly bear the smell of each others filthy robes and unwashed bodies. They fell into a fitful and nightmare plagued sleep during the long flight.

After their return to the United States, Tomax and Xamot had the ability to travel directly to Aurora and Mishael's current location using their psychic abilities to feel out their thoughts. To be polite, however, they acted in the same way they'd expect guests to their sanctuary to act, letting the staff at the university campus and hospital know of their presence and asking to be seen at Aurora and Mishael's convenience. As the Brothers of Light wandered the grounds, waiting, they experienced the uncomfortable sensation of being perceived solely as they looked at the moment. Without seeing their light, their glamor, their temples and devoted followers, and without knowledge of their bond, many who encountered them backed slowly away thinking they were identical nuts, mad priests, -transients- and got the creeps. Finally, they were summoned to Aurora and Mishael's home off campus. When they arrived, after being escorted to their doorstep by campus security, Tomax and Xamot did their best to appear as weak, piteous and downtrodden as possible. Speaking softly, eyes down, heads bowed, subservient, they pushed their suffering at the hands of Dr. Mindbender to the forefront of their minds, hoping for some commiseration. Nothing prepared them for the open hostility they saw in Aurora's eyes. Mishael, upon seeing them, left the room, came back, then left again. "He does that to keep from throttling both of you on sight, or could he get by with just one of you?" she asked, making a reference to their shared empathy. It was absurd to imagine the willowy Mishael causing them physical harm, but they took what ridicule they had to with all seriousness. Finally, as they expected, she invited them in. "You two are rank. You may come and rest yourselves, get clean." she said, disgusted.

Tomax and Xamot were given a hot meal, clean clothes to wear while their robes and things were in the wash, and access to a shower and spare bedroom. Later, staring at each other smugly, they said, "This will be a good place to stay..." "..to renew our strength so we can spread the seeds of our faith again." Safe, they fell into a deep, healing slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, that's not creepy.." Mick's voice said, reverberating in Tomax and Xamot's dreams. They had fallen asleep, legs entwined, rubbing each others backs for comfort, same as they had many times since they were children after suffering personal traumas. -Perhaps the same as they had in their mother's womb. Now the brothers awoke, startled to see Tory and Mick staring down at them in consternation. They gave them looks like guilty children, then Xamot grabbed a blanket and pulled it over their heads. ...Not ready for this.. he thought. The twins stayed like that until they could hear Tory and Mick leave. Then they got up and prepared themselves to face them.

It wasn't Mick they were afraid of facing, although their reunion with him would be unpleasant for different reasons. The others of The Six were nearly beyond reproach, but Mick was the weak link personality wise, despite his golden beauty and superior wit. He could have been called "The Brilliant" or "The Reasonable" for being both those things, but was called "The Salty" for his conceit and mean streak. Tory was life-bonded with him and was always able to balance out his bad qualities and keep him in line. Because of this difficult relationship, she was able to see good in the brothers of light on first meeting when others might have seen freakish deviancy through their cohesive bond.

Though nervous, the brothers felt refreshed as they put on their clean, dove gray robes and comfortable shoes. ...Best to get this over with... they thought.

Upon seeing them, Tory got straight to the point. Feeling her rage and seeing her visible anger, Xamot stepped up, putting his arm in front of Tomax. ...Have it your way, Monty.. Tory sent into his mind while she slapped him on his right cheek, then back-handed him on his left. Tomax felt his head jerk in opposite directions as he felt the sting of the blows. Being mirror image, the twins' bond caused them to share sensations on opposite sides of their bodies. "I hope you two will know the pain of disappointing the ones you love," Tory said, channeling into the forefronts of their minds memories of when the brothers laid hands to their brothers and sisters in anger. "You are not gods, Max and Monty" she berated them, "You are twin Lucifers, worms, male whores! You were so eager to put your old lives behind you, but in many ways, you are worse! You know, if you would have died from your gun shot wounds back in the day, it would have been merciful to a lot of people, including yourselves if you would have stayed Dr. Bender's tools for much longer. All of the terrible things you imagine would happen to you in government custody would have eventually happened under his control as well."

Xamot's eyes welled up with tears. Tomax fought against his brother's emotion, sending frustration into his mind. ...Don't, just don't..so humiliating.. Tomax glared at his sibling, noticed the left side of Xamot's mouth twitching and realized that was coming from himself. His scarred right cheek was bothering him. It distracted him enough that his emotions stabilized and he made a mental note to sort Xamot out later, as his weaknesses had been becoming more profound every passing year, and had been especially intense lately.

Tomax had gotten his scar in his old life, and it became a source of guilt in Xamot, as in the one time he couldn't step in front of his brother fast enough. They were both different people back then, back when they only cared about having fun and each other. The brothers used to participate in organized crime and terrorist activities. They had foolish ambitions of leadership, but when the man who was a father figure to them disappeared in an explosion, they were surrounded by hardened criminals who never particularly liked them and saw their uncanny weirdness as a liability. One weekend when Tomax and Xamot -or Max and Monty- were vacationing, -enjoying their status and prestige-, someone, -they never found out who- did a drive by on them on the docks. Tory had seen it coming long ago; she had been monitoring them, expecting trouble. On the day Tory found the brothers shot, they had been on their backs in a pool of blood, touching hands, but too far gone to squeeze their fingers together. Tory became responsible for bringing them back from the brink and spreading rumors that their bodies had been dumped at sea.

"I put you in your sanctuary so that others could see in you what I've always known is in you," Tory said, "There you could lead and earn the love and respect you never fully got running with low-lives and committing legal fraud with Extensive Enterprises."

Tomax and Xamot looked at each other ironically. They had pretty much been put into exile, like dangerous beasts placed in an exotic habitat surrounded by endless miles of wasteland. When they had told the tunnel rat, "You are an island alone in the darkness..." "..come, be with your friends.." "WHERE WILL YOU RUN?" they had been projecting. -Not that they had anything to complain about. Life as the Brothers of Light had been pain-free and satisfying. It had taken them decades, but they had learned the potentials of their psychic abilities. They had figured out how to let other people in, make people love them, and by doing so they could heal their psyches, just by getting to know the truth of who they were deep down and helping them work out what was wrong without lies or fronts. Tomax and Xamot had called their followers 'brothers' and 'sisters' because they had partially connected them to their bond. Anyone connected to the brothers of light could hear their voices in their heads and feel affection for them. Since the others weren't really their siblings, however, the twins had had relations with them that weren't exactly proper brotherly and sisterly love. Tory brought this up.

"You two had forty four children at the time you foolishly boarded Dr. Bender's plane and gave yourselves into his custody, and have two on the way," Tory started, getting exasperated when she noticed Tomax and Xamot looking at each other smugly, asking each other mentally which had shot on target the last couple of times.

Tory got right into their faces, told them softy, dangerously, "How many of those women were of the right mind to consent?" She put images into the brothers' minds of followers newly liberated from their seductive influence fleeing through the desert in confusion and horror. She showed them one woman showing up at her parent's doorstep, crying, with two children in tow. She had been a spoiled rich girl who hated her parents, but time with Tomax and Xamot had given her a new perspective. "-And Sister Leia," Tory continued, "Why do you think she had night terrors and made a run for it?"

"We haven't touched her since she stopped loving us..." "..we please those who love us, providing for their every need.." Tomax and Xamot replied.

"You please yourselves," Tory said. "-And each other," Mick added from the background. Tory guffawed, then caught herself. She wasn't always immune to Mick's juvenile taunts. There had been a time when she was just as bad, but she grew and he didn't. It was true though. Tomax and Xamot each had spent a lifetime feeling the others every thought, desire and sensation, so it was expected they'd sometimes ask their lovers to do something they'd know the other would like. Pleasure for one was pleasure for the other, and when your partners looked at you like you were living angels, the ecstasy would build and build until they would feel they were surely gods to be made for such glory.

Tory sensed this thought in them; it reminded her of another beef. "I couldn't believe it when I discovered that you let people make idols of you and worship you as gods. You let them serve you when you should be serving them! You are not divine beings, just lucky to be blessed with paranormal abilities."

Tomax and Xamot suddenly looked focused and spoke in their eerily otherworldly voice they used when they spoke in perfect unison, "THEY CHOSE TO DO THOSE THINGS. THEY LOVE US, GAVE US THEIR LIVES."

"That was true at first.." Tory said, probing their minds and finding the memory that was the turning point to their corruption of purpose. They had received a visitor who had been beyond their capacity to help. Brother Jacob had been a recluse, a wandering hermit who lived off the land. He had the same feelings for the twins' sanctuary that the tunnel rat had had, bad feelings that would normally have made him give it a wide berth, but for an infected wound that brought him to their doorstep delirious and raving. The brothers of light brought him in, gave him food and shelter, and let their brothers and sisters administer medical care. When Brother Jacob was better, the brothers were hurt that he looked at them as if they were a great evil in the world. They sensed he would leave soon and were relieved. What they didn't sense, however, -or were only able to at the last moment- was that Jacob would assault them, shouting madly that they were demons and Kenites. Xamot, as usual, stepped in front of his brother before being knocked down and bludgeoned with a fragment of board from a scaffold. Tomax lied on the ground with his hands over his head, helpless in the bond, paralyzed by the feeling of a weight on his body and Xamot's pain and fear. It had been the first time in over twenty years someone had treated them roughly, and they were both out of their minds, not even attempting to defend themselves. Nearby brothers and sisters came to their rescue, dragging Jacob away.

That had been the first time the brothers had forced their will on someone. Brother Jacob was locked in a small cell for a month. It had taken a fortnight before the shaken brothers visited him for the first time, asking him if he had thought about what he had done and was sorry. "Yes masters," Jacob had replied with calm serenity in his eyes. Another few weeks later, he was released to live with the others, but not before Tomax and Xamot put up defenses. They reestablished an idea from their old life, the Crimson Guard. Many able-bodied men wore the red and carried staffs charged with the twins' psychic auras. They had need of trained soldiers, having none at all, until the Joes arrived and turned their world upside down. When the Joes had disrupted their focus, there had been a small chance Tomax could have turned things around, calmed Xamot's panic, and brought back order. After the bond had sent him sprawling backwards, feeling Xamot's kick to the chest shortly after being thrown to the ground for real, he had fought to breathe, while seeing Brother Jacob approach him with death in his eyes. That had been the catalyst starting a chain of bad decisions, starting with Tomax using his energy to bring a wall down that might have killed some of their brothers and sisters, and ending with the brothers tied up and drooling into a gag, while the weasel of a doctor delighted in having two powerful men under his control.

Dr. Mindbender had initially felt a similar mad fear of the brothers as Brother Jacob. When they had first come to full consciousness in his lab, the doctor had made sure they were too distracted to focus their wills. They put memories of a lot of unnecessary drugging and torture to the forefronts of their minds, trying to garner pity from Tory. She was unmoved.

"We knew about your captivity and didn't step in because we felt you two could use a lesson in consequences." she said, while Mick added from the background, "I tried to send Dr. Bender a list of suggestions, but she wouldn't let me, HAHAHAHA!"

Tory shot Mick a wry glance, then threw her hands up. "The thing is, I don't see a shred of evil intent in either of you. Oh, but you are prideful with mad, mad delusions of grandeur, but I don't see anything inside of you that believes you ever did anything to anybody they weren't asking for. I'll tell you what though, if you won't stop forcing your minds and bodies into people, or go through with that silly telecommunications scheme I see brewing in your minds, I'll make sure I tell the proper federal authorities all about what you are capable of."

Tomax and Xamot looked at one another, stung. They knew she couldn't possibly mean it, but it still cut to the core.

"Anyway," Tory finished, "We are going to visit your ruined oasis, perhaps fix things up. There are some things you need to see, another lesson in consequences."


	3. Chapter 3

Tomax was furious and frustrated; furious because Xamot had been successfully avoiding a discussion and frustrated because he wanted his sibling to do something they didn't do enough of anymore. He wanted him to view a memory in the perspective of one of them. He needed Xamot to see himself how Tomax had seen him. ...Don't hide from me..never hide.. Tomax thought. He was almost ready to give up, but then knew if Xamot was becoming an emotional wreck, he could manipulate this weakness to get him to listen. He decided to knock out two issues at once. "What do you hope to accomplish taking punches for me?" he asked, "Are you doing it because you care about me, or are you doing it for yourself?"

Xamot looked at him warily, as he knew his brother was bringing up an insecurity they both shared. Tomax needed to goad him though. If it worked, he'd have him, and they could start addressing the problem. "Yeah, if something were to happen to one of us, you want it to be you so you don't have to face a future being alone. You're being selfish."

That was the little push Xamot needed, and he got visibly upset. Tomax grabbed his arm and sat him down; they started rubbing the backs of each others hands. "There wouldn't be a future alone", Xamot said.

"It's time for you to stop acting like a martyr, then crying over it," Tomax replied, "-But see, you keep getting upset over things and I don't. Something has happened to you. I think you are becoming unstable."

This time Xamot didn't go on the defensive or try to retreat into himself, but he felt deeply saddened, shamed his brother was disappointed in him. They sat in silence for a while as Tomax emanated feelings of affection and understanding. Then when Tomax was sure they were both ready, he brought forth a memory that was his alone.

The Brothers of Light were back at the temples shortly before everything fell apart. They were deeply offended because the tunnel rat had knocked out one of their defenses, the light in the pyramid, and they were about to teach him a lesson for resisting them. Out of nowhere, Tomax had been bowled over by Brother Duke and thrown off the altar. Their focus started to break; Xamot called for him in confusion. Then the kick to the chest destroyed their focus completely. ..Not mine, yours.. Tomax corrected himself. Xamot hadn't expected such brutality when he was down on his knees winded, but the tunnel rat hadn't seen vulnerability in him. He had seen a poisonous serpent that needed to be stamped out before it struck. ...I'm here..I'm okay..Tomax had sent into Xamot's panicked mind, trying to calm him, until he saw brother Jacob and let fear consume him.

The brothers ran for their lives, feeling hostility all around, and fearing the trained soldiers more than Brother Jacob. They had seen Dr. Mindbender in his aircraft as a convenience. Tomax had promised to share all their secrets with the doctor alright, by making him theirs again the moment they were on board. The brothers had an idea they'd make him take them on a nice scenic ride around the area while they put their heads together and figured out their next move. Used to manipulating people unopposed, the twins boarded with complete confidence, then put hands to their necks, their shoulders, as they felt a pinch. ...Darted like animals..trust issues indeed.. they had supposed before falling nervelessly.

Tomax had come to seconds before Xamot. He had been horrified to find himself flat on his back with his wrists and ankles strapped down. The horror was compounded when he felt Xamot get hysterical and try to dislocate his own wrists. They heard the doctor say, "I could stop your hearts in a second with a push of a button, just in case you are thinking about trying to use your psychic mojo against me." Then to show he meant business, he sent a charge though their bodies that burned all over and paralyzed their lungs. As they struggled futilely, the doctor drew their blood, then put their bodies through hours of testing, as he endeavored to unlock the secrets of their abilities. Whenever the twins tried to protest or so much as make eye contact, he didn't hesitate to cause them pain. He also zapped them randomly, to keep them passive and frightened, fighting for every breath. Xamot had cried softly when it was all over. Tomax had difficulty fighting the urge, saying in their minds ...Calm down..we are divine beings..divine beings don't cry..calm down..

"Brother.." Xamot said, interrupting his thoughts and bringing forth a memory all his own. Xamot had felt Tomax struggle against breaking down by getting angry, indignant and frustrated at their helplessness. He cursed Xamot's weakness, blaming him. Xamot channeled feelings of hopelessness, rejection and abandonment.

"I'm so sorry," Tomax said, humbled, knowing that had been the key moment connecting all the fissures in Xamot's psyche into a gaping trauma. Tomax knew that if he was to be the protector of their future well-being from now on, he had to stop pointing the finger and admit to his own faults as well. During their old life, people had called Tomax the 'quiet' one. He wasn't really, just that Xamot had been wound more tightly. They used to work on each other in positive ways, like Xamot's energy used to be a great motivator, while Tomax's easy going humor would curb their impulsiveness. -Well, mostly. As the years went by, they started affecting each other negatively at times, like vitality became nervousness, and laid-back became languor. Tomax had realized this and worked at spurring them into action more. Now they both sensed he had become the stronger personality.

From now on, it would be Tomax who would step forward and take punches for them. He felt acceptance and relief flood his mind as Xamot leaned into him. That settled, Tomax spoke fervently of future ambitions. "Those soldiers were mistaken when they thought our power faded when we were separated. It will be amusing to prove someone wrong about that for the first time. If we control our fears, we could hold it together forever. We might not be The Divine, but we are still divine and have had no shortage of willing followers. Maybe there's a chance we can rebuild out there when Tory brings us back.."

The Brothers of Light were treated kindly as guests by Aurora and Mishael for a week, as a favor for Tory, who implied strongly that the twins were to lay low and not leave their property 'because you came seeking safety, so here you go.' Petra and Donte showed up a few days before they were to travel to the sanctuary. All six were curious as to what Tomax and Xamot had done to the place in their care. It had been private property owned by The Six, and their personal symbol of a pyramid with light rays featured prevalently throughout. There had been only a few structures standing at the time Tory saved the twins' lives and placed them there over twenty years ago. That's why they bowed to Tory's authority. They owed more than they could ever repay; they owed their lives. The brothers and their followers had done an impressive job building it up. At the beginning, the grateful two had intended it to be a monument to their six benefactors, but that went to the wayside when personal idols were made by brothers and sisters who only had love for The Brothers of Light.

The eight of them traveled in close quarters by air, courtesy of Petra and Donte's plane. Aurora and Mishael had gotten over their anger at the twins' transgressions, and The Six viewed them with austerity, as if they were wayward children. Though they all appeared to be the same age, The Six were much, much older, though the brothers weren't sure how much. Tory had come to their aid the same ageless beauty when she rescued them from death over twenty years ago. She appeared the same when she found them as children twenty years before that.

Upon arrival at the sanctuary, they saw the only parts of the temple standing were the structures around the twin atlases, although the Xamot side was sagging, riddled with cracks. Most astonishingly, there were still people there, living and working around the structure, tending the fields. All the buildings where the people lived and worked were fine. Just from what they could see immediately, it appeared that one in five were still around. "You didn't think they'd all leave did you? Tory asked the brothers, "With or without you, this is their home, and they are still your big happy family."

Tomax and Xamot were profoundly remorseful, especially when they were approached by three men in red holding staffs which lit up as they were reconnected with the bond. The men rejoiced to feel the twins' presence in their heads again. One of them was Brother Franz, the first lost soul to find them many years back. As they walked closer to the ruined temples, others started noticing and gathered around. Soon they were surrounded by a good sized crowd of brothers and sisters, plus many of their children. They all had questions about what went wrong, as none of them really understood the situation at the time.

"You asked us not to forsake you, then disappeared? Why?" Brother Franz asked Xamot.

A woman stepped forward holding the hand of a little boy who had the twins' lustrous dark chestnut hair, but with hazel eyes instead of their green. They recognized Sister Heather. She asked Tomax, "Why did you say 'The lambs shall not stray without being punished by their lords?' then blow up a wall? Did we do something to offend you? Were you not happy with us anymore?"

Others asked why the temples sank into the ground. Tory explained that was by design. The green eye in the pyramid was to hide the structures and alert her to trouble if the twins ever left. People looked on in astonishment as The Six combined their great powers and lifted the structures back up, minus the idols of course. Those stayed crumbled on the ground. They weren't doing it for Tomax and Xamot this time. The brothers apologized profusely, telling everyone they weren't gods and that leaving had been an act of cowardice. "Please forgive us.." they said, "We only live to serve you."

Their family forgave them everything, rejoicing at the renewed proximity.

For two months, The Six worked alongside the Brothers of Light and their followers, clearing rubble from the fallen idols and bringing in the harvest. The brothers quickly started into idleness, however, sleeping in and standing around watching people work, wrapped up in each others thoughts and chuckling over private jokes. "To think you two are fathers to so many," Mishael said on passing, looking annoyed.

One day Donte caught them in a siesta. They had taken lunch in the fields, then fell asleep where they sat. "What happened to you two?" he asked, prodding them awake with his toes. "You used to be such strapping athletes, and now I'm almost afraid to touch you in case I snap something accidentally." He hauled Tomax up by the front of his robe. He was disappointed because he used to enjoy sparring with them in their old life. There was really no contest though, as Donte possessed Herculean strength, and the twins only used their superior agility to avoid him. Once he got a hold of one, it was over quickly. It was still a challenge because they had been incredibly difficult to catch, seeming to have the ability to fly, like demigods filled with limitless energy. They used to be so full of vitality, and now Donte wondered why Tory would have saved them from death, only to keep them in a place where the life would slowly be sucked out of them. What lesson was to be learned here? Why had nobody checked in on them to see what they were doing in over twenty years?

"You forget we are still..." "...recovering from confinement and torture." the twins replied.

"The masters have always needed their afternoon nap." said Brother Franz upon passing, hearing their conversation.

"THANKS FRANZ." they replied in unison, sardonically.

"I live to serve," he said, departing.

Petra joined them and said, "Your increased languor has less to do with your physical state and more to do with how you haven't focused your powers correctly. It didn't help you spent so long forcing your wills on people. That takes constant focus, as people will consistently struggle against this, even if they appear to be completely enthralled by you. If you were to have gone through with your silly telecomm scheme, you might have found yourselves sleeping the day away."

"Maybe that would be a good thing," Donte quipped, just playing around, "If they were always asleep, then they would stay out of trouble, stop producing children."

Tomax and Xamot looked at each other guiltily. They had stayed celibate during their time with The Six, but had been getting looks of longing from the women who were there one hundred percent by free will. More children might be likely in their future. They hadn't been tortured that badly. They were never too weary for _that_.

Tomax looked at Xamot. ...Why don't we ask him to spar, like old times.. he thought. They took off their robes and did a quick roll in mid air off each others backs, graceful as dancers. Then they put on a show, seeming to float weightless through their routines, laughing like children, carefree, proving to them all they still had it in them after all. Perhaps there was hope of them returning to what they once were. Petra and Donte watched them for a time, entertained. Finally, Petra said, "It's me you two need to spar with. I'll teach you agility of mind, so that you aren't crushed to death beneath the weight of your own egos."


	4. Chapter 4

Tomax and Xamot sat in idle luxury beneath the radiance of their idol. The glare might have seemed too harsh for some; their light was definitely not for everyone. Best to stay hidden away in their desert oasis and let people come to them. -And people have. The twins muse on how their commune of willing followers had more than doubled. A few of the people who left came back; some were women with their children. They weren't enthralled or connected with the bond, but some small part of them still loved them, and they wanted their children to know their fathers. Anyone not connected was a friend and was always welcome. A few visitors spent a short time in their healing glow, then chose to leave, tranquil or haunted, depending on how they reacted to letting someone into the darkest parts of their minds.

The Brothers of Light still encouraged donations, but only after they were sure a brother or sister had become a permanent fixture to their extended family. They had allowed the one idol to be rebuilt for utility, and they had continued to add members to their Crimson Guard, although they were still in need of trained soldiers. The brothers had recently praised one of their artist brethren who had found the crushed painting of the twins holding up swords and dressed like avenging angels and repainted it bigger and better.

The brothers enjoyed their small indulgences, yet they felt an earnest desire to do things right this time around, especially out of gratitude for Tory. They remember an old ambition going all the way back to their boyhood days in that provincial town in Corsica when Tory had first took them under her wing. Tory had found the twin anomalies, born Maxime and Montgomery Paoli, at the age of twelve living a life of constant fear and heightened pain as they contended with superstitious harassment from both their peers and members of their community. They had been traumatized by years of testing to find out what was 'wrong' with them. Tory had provided guidance and reassurance; she answered questions the bewildered brothers had struggled with their entire lives. She had held their two hands as they unburdened feelings of shame and awkwardness dealing with an empathic bond that made privacy impossible. She had helped them become confident, loving themselves and each other.

Tomax and Xamot had been sure Tory was grooming them to eventually join The Six. Sometimes in their dreams, they heard Tory telling them they were part of The Eight all along, but they wouldn't accept it through their own limitations. Then the twins would wake up in their isolation feeling a million miles away from The Six in every which way: spirit, distance, age.. Sometimes they wished for more visits and guidance from them, but then remembered they really didn't because visits would bring judgement and perhaps discipline. On went the days, and the twins learned -they hoped- how to use their talents in a way that wouldn't lead to immorality, pain or death.

Now the brothers were torn, as usual, between whether or not they wanted more peace and leisure in their lives, or did they want things to get shaken up? Brother Franz, forever a strong connection with their bond, used telepathy to announce the arrival of Dr. Bender. They were able to see Mindbender's smirking face through Franz's eyes. Their hearts jumped, breathing quickened, especially from Xamot who could remember that same smug expression on the doctor's face when he told them, "For divine beings, you sure scream and piss yourselves like regular mortals." They felt a frantic need to end his life, out of fear. Reason prevailed, however, and Tomax was able to pull himself together fairly quickly. He firmly grasped Xamot's arm, rubbed the back of his hand. Xamot leaned into his level brother, falling into his calm and comfort, his heart rate and breathing slowing in perfect sync with Tomax's. ...Many to his one...he will not enslave us again.. Tomax thought with confidence. For further motivation, the Brothers of Light thought of six reasons why they could do without the incredible honor of a year long visit from The Six.

They could live without Aurora looking at them as a project of love and pity. "You'll never be one of us," her eyes seem to say whenever she viewed their short comings in action, "You'll never approach the Standards of The Six.

Mishael was worse than that. He patronized them openly, treating them like two disabled children running a sanitarium where they should be the patients, not the doctors. Like Donte, he didn't understand why Tory allowed them so much freedom. She should be more responsible for them, to keep them on the path that had come easily for him and Aurora.

As for Donte, the twins enjoyed the company of him most, but they were tired of always feeling like they had to prove themselves to him. He was everything they could aspire to be as men, yet he walked around all easy-going like it was no big deal. He kind of gave them a guilty look as he left, telling them that he and Petra would drop by for a few visits, to be sure they were improving their focus.

Petra was good company too, teaching them many useful lessons on how to focus their powers better, but they weren't going to reach perfection overnight. They could now look forward to sleeping in once in a while without waking up to find The Six had been up at the crack of dawn eating all the breakfast, while Petra treated them to a lecture over their cold biscuits and few inches of burnt coffee.

Though a jerk, Mick was a stunning and charming jerk who could manage to draw attention away from the twins' light. Well, unless they didn't want attention, like when Mick would make a lewd comment about it 'smelling like sex' when they were found embracing as if fused, for comfort.

Finally, they didn't want to see Tory again until they could report a success and make her proud. They wanted to show her a healed Mindbender and a monument to The Six, and then maybe they could feel like they belonged, instead of feeling the pain of her disappointment.

When they greeted Mindbender, surrounded by their Crimson Guard holding charged up staffs, ready, they called him a friend and honored guest. They were capable of getting through this, without supervision and while enjoying their small comforts. "HOW CAN WE SERVE YOU? ..FRIEND.." the Brothers of Light say in unison, bowing.

"I have an offer you'll want to carefully consider," Mindbender replies, smirking, "From Cobra.." In his mind, they could see all the admirers and trained soldiers they could ever ask for. They were still able to get into his head, because after all, he had once been loyal Brother Brian, first of the disciples to hand them a weapon when they needed to punish someone who didn't believe in them..


End file.
